Possession
by Lt. Rip Van Winkle
Summary: A supposed vampire report and kidnapping in Southern Italy takes a younger, inexperienced Heinkel and her old partner all the way to Africa.  But who's that girl that she keeps seeing over her shoulder?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own Hellsing. But if I did, there would be a lot more Section XIII in the mix!! XD

A/N: I'M BACK!!! Didja miss me?! Whadda ya mean no?! Anywhosies, I've been REALLY busy for the past while, and have been suffering from chronic writers block. So, now that that's gone I'm ready and rearing to go!! I just might be updating my other two stories (after long last), but first I'm going to get this one rolling!! This is an Iscariot fic, because I luv them all soooo much!! It's set before Yumie/ko joins up, and may not follow what ever's coming up in the manga about their actual past very closely, but that Hirano's fault for taking his sweet time!! Jk!! Anyways, I dare you to try and figure out, without looking at chapter one, who the main character is going to be!! Oh, and please don't forget to R & R, and please, no flames. I don't want to hurt anyone!! Jk!! Oh it's good to be back!! 

Prologue

I'm coughing, choking… These sensations wracking my body aren't mine; they don't belong to me… What's happening to me?! I can vaguely hear Ray yelling my name, but it seems to be getting farther away. Am I dying? My life slips away and I can almost see my writhing body on the floor, choking from an unknown grip around its neck… Ray is shaking it now, yelling for my choking being to snap out of it. Sorry Ray, I'm not there anymore… But where am I? An out of body experience maybe?

An icy hand encloses around me and yanks me back. I open my eyes just in time to see a girl looking at me over Ray's shoulder. Who is she? There wasn't supposed to be anyone here… She looks at me with big, sad blue eyes and disappears. Ray is still shaking me…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, but I sure wish I did…

A/N: Here's Chapter One!! Oh, and FYI, Heinkel's about… 19 or 20 here, and a somewhat newly instated member of Section XIII, so she's still learning the ropes. Her attitude, appearance (she's got long hair and wears traditional nun's clothing) and whatnot are different from the manga to an extent, but by the end of this story they'll match better because she goes through some life-changing experiences, self-actualization, and all that fun stuff throughout the course of this story. That is, she will if I ever finish it… Just kidding!! I'm gonna do my darndest to actually finish this one. Oh, and if there are any Maxwell fans reading, he's going to seem a little anal because he's just been named the leader of Iscariot. Anywhosies, if you have any questions about them feel free to ask, and please don't for get to R & R!! 

Chapter 1:

BANG BANG BANG!! "Hey sleeping beauty, Maxwell wants to see us so let's MOVE!!" and with a parting bang on the door he leaves.

I roll over and brushing my long golden hair out of my eyes, look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 6:00am…

It's incredibly tempting to just fall back asleep, but then Ray would be back with a bucket of water…

"I hate mornings…" Rolling out of bed I reach over to my night table, put on my glasses and leave my tiny bedroom in the Section 13 Dorms. Technically we're supposed to be dressed for meetings with Maxwell, but he knows better than to get me out of bed at this time of the morning, so he can just deal with the fact that I'm still in my pyjamas.

For obvious reasons, I get quite a few strange looks walking down to Maxwell's office, which is conveniently located on the other side of Iscariot HQ and 2 storeys up. At the end of a long hallway with lots of staring people(mostly men), I get into the elevator. I know taking the stairs would be a healthier choice, but I'm pretty lazy in the morning and can't be bothered with them. I hear someone get in behind me, but don't bother looking because I think I know who it is...

"Interesting outfit Heinkel." The Scottish accent gives it away…

"Good morning Father Anderson."

"Early meeting with Maxwell, eh?"

"Yup…" Maybe he'll take the hint that I don't really want to talk to anyone right now and would rather be back in bed watching the inside of my eyelids.

"I thought so. That's the only time we ever have the pleasure of seeing you this early," he says with a slight smirk. Now he's taunting me… If I could reach his face right now I'd slug him, but unfortunately he's got a couple feet and a couple hundred pounds on me…

Thankfully he gets off the elevator at the next floor and I'm left in peace again… Almost makes me wonder whether he got on just to bug me. My newfound peace doesn't last long, though because this is my floor. I'm almost tempted not to get off…

I get off the elevator to find Ray standing right in front of me… Great… He just about falls over laughing.

"You know we're supposed to be fully dressed, right?" I don't know why he bothers to say these things… It's not like it's the first time I've shown up for an early morning meeting in my PJ's.

"Oh shut up. Let's get this over with…" I push past him into Maxwell's office. Ray follows, still giggling like a little school girl.

"You're late." He doesn't even bother to look up from the paperwork on his desk. I guess Maxwell's already learned to assume that for the early meets I'll always look like I've just gotten out of bed (which I usually have) and Ray is… well… just Ray I guess…

"Sorry, Heinkel wouldn't wake up." I glare at Ray. Anderson may be to big for me to take down, but he isn't. I think he gets the picture. "So, where are you sending us this time, boss?"

Finally Maxwell looks up. "Lecce."

"We're not all Italian Chief, would you mind elaborating on that?"

"It's a city in Southern Italy. There has recently been a report of a girl gone missing just south of it."

Ray looks as confused as I feel. "But shouldn't the police be handling this?"

"No, it's suspected of something deeper." Darn this man and his riddle talk!! "It's been investigated by the police, but there were certain… areas that led them to believe that it wasn't something that could be handled by them, so we have been called into action."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ray doesn't seem to be liking this job anymore then I do.

"You're going to investigate the last place that this girl was seen, and see what leads you can get."

"Haven't the police already done that?" I finally speak up.

Maxwell looks at me like I'm a complete idiot, so I do the only logical thing, I give him a death glare. Still glaring at each other… Ha!! I win!!

"Yes, but it's suspected that she may have been taken by… a paranormal being, so we're sending in the two of you to see if you can find any of the 'normal' signs." He hands Ray the report.

"Your travel has already been arranged…"and Maxwell goes on into all the boring details that I expect Ray to remember because my brain hasn't woken up yet. Maxwell turns back to the mountain of paper work sitting on his desk, and assuming the meeting is done, Ray and I leave to review the report.

[Page Break

"So this is Emily Carr…" Ray and I are sitting in the library looking over the report. There's a picture of a girl in her mid-teens, with long blond hair and big blue eyes.

"Wow, she kind of looks like you." He gets a death glare for that one. Typical man. Just because we both seem to have blond hair and (somewhat) blue eyes, he assumes that we look alike. I could easily say that he looks like all the rest of the people in Italy, because he's got big brown eye's, dark brown hair, and everything else of a stereotypical Italian. I can see that his brain is finally catching up with his mouth. "Well… you kind of look similar… except your eyes… yours are kind of purply… not really blue…" he trails off. I love having the ability to stare people down.

"Let's get on with this, shall we?" I say in a clipped tone. It's still only 9:00; by all legal rights, I shouldn't even be out of bed yet! I deserve to be in a sour mood.

He turns back to the file and reads aloud, "Emily Carr was in Lecce on a school trip. She was last seen at approximately 9:00pm in front of an old structure south of the city. Friends, who were with her at the time, reported that they had snuck away from the main group earlier to see more of the city, but most of the group went back for lights out at around 8:45pm. Emily reportedly did not want to go back, but to explore the building they had found. No one else wanted to go in, but a few of them agreed to wait outside for her to return. 'We heard a scream from the lighthouse, and saw a man who was… well… covered in blood!! We just lost our heads after that and ran!!(direct quote from one Elisa Monk).' Police were informed soon after and went to search the building. Finding no signs of the girl, the case was referred to the Iscariot Organization as paranormal activity." He looks at it quizzically. "Guess it helped that she was on a field trip with her Catholic boarding school."

"So they didn't find any trace of her?" This case is sounding stranger by the minute.

"That's what the report says. I just can't believe that her 'friends' just up and left, even though she was obviously in some sort of danger."

"Yeah, no kidding. With friends like that, who needs enemies." There's a long pause as we both stare silently at the file in front of us. "So, it's a vampire then?"

"…I'm not sure…" It's almost cruel of Maxwell to send us on this one. I'm still a bit of a newb at this, so I've never fought midians before, and Ray has some sort of dark past with them that he doesn't like talking about. Luca, another agent who is currently out of field work because of an injury, said that it was because the last time Ray was involved with them, a fellow priest and Iscariot ended up being killed and another badly hurt. So Ray, being the only one who got out of it unhurt, blamed himself… at least that's what Luca says… It's still strange though, that we got this case… usually Anderson gets jobs like this, also for a reason I don't know… It's moments like this that make me want to steal all the agent files and find out everyone's secrets.

I look back at Ray. He's totally spaced out and looks worried. "You know it was just a bunch of kids out past their bed times. They were probably telling ghost stories and their imaginations just ran away with them. There probably was no man there, and Emily was just kidnapped by regular people." He looks back at me. My little speech didn't seem to have the effect I wanted, but at least he's smiling now. …even though it doesn't look like a happy one…

"One thing you've gotta learn… never expect the best with this job… C'mon Heinkel, we have to pack. The train leaves in a few hours." He hands the report to me and leaves the room. I watch him go, wondering what happened to him, and wishing that he would tell me more things… Oh well, like he said, we have to pack… The train to Lecce leaves at noon…


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As previously mentioned, I don't own Hellsing!

A/N: Okee dokee here's chappie 2!! Wow, I'm doing good! Normally I start to wind down and don't post as quickly after the first chappie, but I'm totally stoked! If there's anyone actually reading this, thanx a bunch!! And if there's not, I don't give a hoot!! This is such a fun story to write!! …Um… what else… Oh yeah, the characters are explained a little bit more in this chapter, but I do so luv a good cliff hanger! Anywhosies, I'm gonna quit before I stop making sense! If you have any questions about it feel free to ask and don't forget to R & R!! 

Chapter 2

"You stupid girl!! Why can't you just do as you're told?!" She hits me again, harder this time. I can't fight back though… I can't let her hurt— her kick lands hard into my ribs. I scream in pain as I feel my bones break under her foot.

"Why are you destroying this family?!" She kicks me again, in the back of the head this time…

"Heinkel?!" I hear a yell in the background and can feel myself being shaken… Why… did it have to be this way…

[Page Breakish(she's just waking up)

I open my eyes to find Ray looking at me with a worried expression. _Damn! It was that nightmare again…_

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" I know that he means well, but for crying out loud, we're sitting on a public train. PUBLIC!! Not to mention we're both in civilian clothes, so I end up looking even dumber.

"Oh, ok…" He still looks concerned. It's obvious that he wants to ask what's wrong, what I was dreaming about. But, in Iscariot, unless a person chooses to unload on you, their past isn't something you talk about. It's almost tempting to tell him everything, but where would that get me? Yes, everything would be out in the open, but how would that help me? The only conclusion I can come to is that is wouldn't, so I lock it all away again and pray that it won't haunt my dreams.

"Where are we?"

"About an hour away from Lecce. Long train ride, isn't it?"

"Too long…" I go back to staring nonchalantly out the window, watching the scenery fly by. We've been on this train for almost five hours now, and even though I slept through most of it, it's still really boring just sitting here. Ray is off in his own little world and there's no one else awake in our compartment, not that I'd talk to them anyways…

The last time I was on a train for this long was on the way to Rome from Vienna. Ray refused to fly (he has a thing about air planes; don't ask me why) so we took a train from Vienna to Vallich, and Father Anderson met us there and we took the train to Rome. It was incredibly long, though not quite boring because Anderson was actually quite entertaining. Between using my head as an armrest (he's a LOT taller then me) and telling me why I'm a stereotypical blond (this made for some funny conversations, because he's blond too and Ray, who's a brunette, was quick to point this out) there wasn't much time for boredom. They were probably just humouring me though. It was obvious that neither of them really believed that I could do this job, and were expecting me to just be a secretary in the agency or something… Ha!! Proved them wrong!

"Earth to Heinkel!! Hello!!" Ray's waving his hand in front of my face and pretending to yell.

"What?!" He just laughs.

"You're such a space cadet!" I give him a quizzical look. Like he can talk. But, it's better just to ignore him and continue to stare out the window. But, now he's in a talkative mood.

"So, whatcha thinking about?"

"Stuff."

"Hey, remember the last big train ride we took?"

"I remember you being too scared to fly." I smirk as he gives me a slight glare.

"Shut up…"

"But you're not denying it?" It's so much fun to tease him. He mumbles something in Italian under his breath. "Sorry didn't catch that."

This earns me another glare. "I said it's none of you're business." His plans to annoy me by talking are going down the tubes! This is actually kind of fun.

"Well, it kind of is, because I was the one who had to sit through endless hours on a stupid train."

"Oh quit groaning. You had fun flirting with Anderson." My jaw almost literally drops to the floor.

"Wh… What?!" Now Ray's smirking.

"Oh yeah, you two really—" WHAM!! I slug him right across the face, almost knocking him to the floor.

"SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP!! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!" I scream at him, feeling hot tears running down my face. Some of the other passengers are waking up and looking over at us, probably thinking we're having a lovers quarrel or something…

I run out of the cart, fighting back a sob. I can't begin to guess why what Ray said had such an effect on me… I just lean against the railing outside, the wind whipping at my face, fighting back a sob.

"…I'm sorry…" I hear a voice say behind me. It's Ray, but I don't want to turn around. Now that I've calmed down a little bit, it's easy to say that my little hissy fit was more than a little embarrassing… _Stupid Ray! This is all his fault._ I continue to stare off into the distance, keeping my back to him.

"Heinkel I didn't mean… I… I'm really sorry… If I would've… I'd never have… sorry…" I can almost guess what he's doing. Ray has a nervous twitch, so whenever he's under any pressure at all he plays with his watch strap. It's too loud to actually hear it out here, but, having seen him do it so many times, I can hear it in my head. Click click click. "Umm… I know that you weren't really… umm… flirting or anything… It was just…" I can hardly understand what he's saying his accent is so thick right now. I know enough Italian to get by, but it usually has to be either said really slow or repeated. Such a strange language…

I turn around. "Don't worry about it…" He looks just like I thought he would. Staring at his shoes, his big brown eyes full of guilt, and he's playing with his watch strap. It almost makes me smile.

"I'm really sorry… I didn't mean…" I can't help but laugh. He's just such an awkward person! "Don't laugh at me! I'm trying to be genuine here! I'm actually sorry!" Between the wind and the sound of my own laughter I can hardly hear him. I know he's being truthful, but for some reason this just strikes me as funny! Stupid Ray.

"Alright, I get it! You're sorry!" I yell between giggles as he playfully hits me on the shoulder. He's laughing too now.

"Well, at least this train-ride was as interesting as the last one," he says with a grin. I just punch him in the arm. Stupid Ray.

[Page Break

"So, this is Lecce." I stare at him.

"You've lived in Italy your whole life, and you've never been here?" He turns around and gives me the worm guts look.

"You lived in Austria your whole life and I bet you didn't see every city there!" There's that strong accent again. I ignore him and walk off the platform into the station.

"So who's supposed to be meeting us here?" I ask as Ray walks in from outside, carrying our bags.

"I'm not sure. Maxwell didn't tell us, but he said we'd know when we saw them." That doesn't really sound like something Maxwell would say… Oh well, maybe he has a hidden sense of humour. Ray told me that he was only recently promoted to the chief of Iscariot and that he takes his job VERY seriously. That would probably describe why he's so anal about everything. I, for one, was shocked when he was introduced to me as the head of Iscariot. He just seemed too young; I always pictured someone like Father Renaldo to be the leader. But, I guess that's just stereotyping…

"GAH!!" I hear Ray's girly scream behind me and spin around, almost pulling my gun from it's (hidden) holster when I realize what's happening… Luca snuck up on Ray, jumped on his back, and pinned him to the wall. That's quite a feat for him, because Ray's almost six feet tall and Luca's only about 5'4". Now I know what Maxwell meant when he said that we'd know when we saw them.

"Hi Luca! What're you doing here?" I ask as he let's go of Ray, laughing his head off.

"I'm here to escort you of course!" I like Luca. He a short little Italian with, believe it or not, carrot hair, green eyes, and a big smile. I've never seen him with any expression but a smile, but he's supposed to have a nasty temper.

"You know, a tap on the shoulder would've worked too, Luca." Ray is beet red. He doesn't take embarrassment too well, and it makes it worse that it's someone as short as Luca who managed to pin him so well. I just laugh.

"No, I don't think so. Anywhosies, the car's just over here if you'll follow me." He leads us out of the train station onto a busy street.

"I thought you were out on an injury Luca, what're you doing here?" I can't help but notice that Ray starts playing with his watch again. Wonder why…

"I just can't take any more paper work! It's making me crazy! So I just harassed Maxwell until he finally let me groundwork here. The hotel and everything's all set for you guys, and I've been doing a bit of snooping around."

"You're not supposed to be snooping y'know…"

"Hey, I have a wrist injury. It's not like its fatal or anything, so I'm sick of all this waiting around for arrogant field agents." He winks at me and keeps walking. I look over at Ray, but he's looking at his shoes and playing with his watchstrap. I open my mouth to ask him what's wrong.

"Hey—"

"Here we are!" Luca calls out. Ray lets go of his watch and climbs into the car. Strange…

"Oi newb! Let's go!" Giving Luca the worm guts look, I climb into the back seat of the ugly black car. _Guess it's better then a cab…_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own Hellsing and all that junk… And this goes for all the chapters to come because I'm getting sick of writing this every time:P

A/N: Howdy y'all!! All seven of you! Lol!! Jk! Anywhosies, here's chapter three! This story's going totally awesome!! I should've done an Iscariot fic a long time ago! So, this chapter really starts to get things rolling, so things'll be a bit quicker paced from here on out. Hope you enjoy it, and please remember to R&R!! 

Chapter 3

"So there was a blip?" I can't believe it. I thought Iscariot was supposed to be well informed!  
"Yeah, she disappeared from San Cataldo, not Lecce. The group was staying in Lecce, but went down to San Cataldo for the day, and the rest is history as per the file." Luca's snooping around is starting to come in handy.

"Yeah, I thought it seemed a bit strange that they went to a lighthouse, when there obviously aren't any in Lecce." Ray has better geographical skills then me. I didn't even really know where Lecce was…

"So, are you two going to go and check it out, or do you want me to?" Luca says it jokingly, but it's common knowledge that he would definitely go out there.

"No, you're hurt, so you can't go. We'll head up there tomorrow morning." Darn. Another morning!  
"Or we could go in the afternoon?" I want to sleep in… badly.

"Nope! It's the early bird who gets the worm."

"The bird can keep it. I want sleep."

"It's just a saying. And besides, what do you need more sleep for? You slept almost all the way here!" I glare at him. I like my sleep and he knows it.

Luca, sensing a fight, sides with me. Or so it seems… "C'mon Ray, growing girls need their sleep." Luca never misses taking shots at my age. I'm turning 20 in like two weeks, and I can't help it if they're a couple of old men. …well, they're 27 and that's old to me. Luca winks. I leave. I can hear them both laughing as I leave to go back to my room. …stupid men…

[Page Break

I can see her. A girl that seems almost familiar… But who is she? She seems to look almost right through me with big blue eyes. She's looking at something behind me, but what? I can't turn my head. She walks towards me. Who is she? I try to call out, but my voice is lost… Lost, seemingly like the rest of me… Where am I?

She walks right through me, like a gust of wind. I feel like nothing but two eyes, hovering above nothing… I can hear her walking behind me, but can't turn my head to look. What is this? There's a scream. Suddenly I can move.

She's lying on the floor, a man standing over her. He turns to me and smiles, revealing bloodied fangs. Raising a finger, he points right at me, and I feel claws enclose around my neck. The rest of my body suddenly appears… Only it's not my body. I can't breathe… Pain in my head is almost blinding me. Somehow I've made it to the window… I strain to look out, for reason's I don't entirely understand… I can almost—

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! I groan and roll over in my bed. Stupid alarm clock… I sleepily reach over, randomly smacking, hoping to find the snooze button… Maybe I can just go back to sleep…

BAM BAM BAM!! Ray knows my morning schedule too well.

"Heinkel, if you're not up yet I'm coming in there with a bucket of ice." Truth be told, I'd rather not get up, but he'll actually follow through with these types of threats… One time I slept in and he threw me in a bathtub full of cold water. He's still got scars from that one… I don't enjoy being forcefully woken up in the morning, and I guess he didn't realize how many heavy/sharp objects I keep in my bathroom. Not meaning to brag or nothing, but I'm also a mean shot. He found that out the hard way.

"Heinkel!!"

"Alright, I'm up!!" Stupid Ray. Now what was that dream I was having? There was a… Oh I can't even remember…

"We're leaving in an hour! So if you want breakfast—"

"I never have breakfast, so go away and let me get ready." Most people would probably think that yelling at each other through a closed door was a way of fighting, but Ray and I do it on a regular basis with no ill-intent, well, maybe SOME ill-intent, attached. There was a time when he used to just barge in on me to wake me up. But he stopped that after he came in when I was changing. It was kind of funny, because I was almost completely dressed (just doing up my shirt), and he turned beet red. Almost pitied him that time… but at least now he leaves me alone (somewhat) in the mornings… Oh well.

I lay out my outfit for the day, which consists of a simple nuns outfit. I hate wearing dresses, so when I can get out of it, I do. Yesterday, for instance, was one of the few times when I can get away with not wearing it, but today we're on the job so it's back to tradition…

"Time to take a shower…" It's common knowledge that talking to yourself isn't a sign of insanity, but answering back is. I talk a lot, but I never answer back…

…Man, I'm random in the morning…

[Page Break

"So this is where she was last seen…" We're standing in front of the lighthouse outside of San Cataldo. "Looks like this place hasn't been used in ages…" I look at Ray. He's in his calm, collected working mode, but I know him better then that. His hands are trembling slightly.

"Well, we're not going to find anything out by just standing here. Let's head in."

"…let's not and say we did…" This is nothing new. I'm always the keener, and Ray looks like he'd rather be somewhere else. Maybe it's because I'm still what's called a newb in Iscariot. Someday I'll outlive that title and be able to use it on some other poor sucker. I pray for that day to come quickly, cuz I can't stand being called it.

"C'mon," and I walk to the door. It's really big and old, with rusty hinges. No way am I opening this monster on my own.

"L'il help here?" Ray laughs. He loves to show me up in situations like this, considering I show him up in almost everything else, and that includes belching contests. I do so love being me.

"Alright, stand back!" He gives it a big kick and it opens… a little.

"…I thought you were going to open the door." This dry comment gets me a punch in the arm. He kicks it a few more times and it finally opens. How did a girl who was smaller then me manage to open this thing?

"Ray, how would she have got it open? She's supposed to be even smaller then me."

"Dunno… Maybe there's a window?"

"I'll check." I do a quick run around the building. "Nope! Nothing!" I call to Ray as I make my way back to the door.

"Maybe it was already opened… Or someone opened it for her?"

"Couldn't have. It was an all girl's Catholic school, and there wasn't reportedly anyone else but them here. Not to mention that this is private property, so it's unlikely that the door would have been open. Look, there's the old lock." This is really strange.

"Maybe one of the girls was on steroids." Stupid Ray. I glare at him.

"This is serious Ray."

"Hey, I don't have any more answers then you do at this point."

"Well then, let's go in and see if we can figure this out." I walk through the door, Ray in tow.

We enter a dim, dusty room with a low ceiling. It's completely circular with a hole in the ceiling leading, presumably, to the second floor. There's no ladder, and the only other door is the one we just came through.

"What do we do now? That's the only door, and there's no ladd— EEK!" I scream as Ray grabs me from behind and practically throws me through the hole in the roof. Stupid Ray. "What the heck was that for?!"

"There was no ladder." I can hear him laughing his head off below me. "Can I come up now?"

"Yea— no wait!!" The way I got thrown up left me sitting in a position where anyone coming up the hole would get a pretty good panty shot. I stand up and fix my skirt, trying not to blush. Stupid Ray. "Ok, you can come up now."

Two hands appear on either side of the hole and Ray pulls himself up, still grinning. I blush and turn away to hide my face. Jerk…

"So, what're we dealing with here?" The room we're in now is almost the exact same as the first level, except that there's actually a ladder in this one. There's also more windows in here, shedding light onto the dusty old room.

"Beats me. You go up the ladder first this time." He laughs and starts to make his way up the ladder. I move to follow, but something catches my eye… I turn away, almost possessed…

"Where are you going?!" Ray calls to me, but I can barely hear him… I continue to walk towards one of the windows in an almost ghostly state… There's something there, I can almost see it now… caught on the window frame… I reach forward as something grabs hold of my throat. My hands move to my neck only to feel air, and my body is engulfed and I collapse to the floor.

I'm coughing, choking… These sensations wracking my body aren't mine; they don't belong to me… What's happening to me?! I can vaguely hear Ray yelling my name, but it seems to be getting farther away. Am I dying? My life slips away and I can almost see my writhing body on the floor, choking from an unknown grip around its neck… Ray is shaking it now, yelling for my choking being to snap out of it. Sorry Ray, I'm not there anymore… But where am I? An out of body experience maybe?

An icy hand encloses around me and yanks me back. I open my eyes just in time to see a girl looking at me over Ray's shoulder. Who is she? There wasn't supposed to be anyone here… She looks at me with big, sad blue eyes and disappears. Ray is still shaking me…


End file.
